


Long Gone But Missed All the Same

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Day 3, Embarrassing sisters are best sisters, Hope/Regret, How does he and Yuuri feel about it, M/M, Prompt Fic, Why did Victor cut his hair, sad past, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: “I wish my hair was long again.”Yuuri whipped his head up, brows furrowing in confusion.“Why would you say that?”"I loved it. The weight over my shoulders and the feel of it on my back is something I miss a lot."Victor regrets cutting his hair. What does Yuuri has to say about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> shhh... it's still day 3
> 
> *give this and crawls back under pile of exams*

“I wish my hair was long again.”

Yuuri whipped his head up, brows furrowing in confusion. It was a bit of nowhere that Victor spoke. He was sitting on a kitchen chair and picking at his hair, a sad look in his eyes. Yuuri closed the book he was browsing and stood up, walking behind Victor.

“Why would you say that?” Yuuri asked, putting his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

“I loved it. It was different and I loved the feeling of it over my shoulders, the weight on my back.” Victor sighed and closed his eyes when Yuuri started to massage his shoulders.

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He wasn’t one for demanding answers and pushing people to talk. He hated when people were like that with him, so he made a point to be patient and wait for an answer when the time was chosen by them. He continued to massage Victor’s shoulders, silently waiting for his lover to open about his past.

“You know, I didn’t chose to cut it.” Victor finally said, eyes unfocused.

“Really?” hummed Yuuri, not stopping his work on the silver-haired shoulders.

“Yeah, I was forced to do it. It ‘wasn’t manly enough’ my father said.” The silver-haired man scoffed, but pain could be heard if you looked for it or knew the man enough. And Yuuri could pride himself in the second at least. He stopped his hands and pulled a chair next to his lover, sitting there and picking up a hand between both of his.

“That was enough of a reason for him?” inquired Yuuri, looking right into Victor’s icy eyes.

“Yeah, more than enough. I was already girly because I was figure skating, he couldn’t help but want to make me as manly as possible around it. I didn’t want to cut it, but he forced me to the barbershop next door right then. I couldn’t say anything.” Victor answered, bitter smile on his lips.

“What stopped you after that to just let it grow again?” Yuuri asked, but he guessed the answer.

“I tried, I can tell you, but he would just pull on it when it was long enough and bring me back to the barber. After two or three tries, I stopped to grow it again and just told him when it got a bit long.” Victor shrugged.

Yuuri brushed his thumb on the back of Victor’s hand, not saying anything. He wanted his lover to meet him halfway, like they always did. Victor sighed again, shaking his head.

“What’s done is done, I can’t change anything about the past.”

“…But you could grow it long again now.” Was all Yuuri said.

Victor looked at him with eyes wide, before furrowing his brows and refuting.

“I can’t grow it back now, it would be weird! Yuuri, I’m in my thirties, my hairline is already receding, I can’t start that now, it’s too late for that!”

“ _I_ wouldn’t think it’s weird. Besides, who’s the one who was always adamant on surprising people again and again? It could be one of your numerous surprise, nobody would think it’s weird. Only because it’s _you_.” Smiled Yuuri.

Victor fixed his husband dead in the eyes, bemused. A wobbly smile made its way on Victor’s lips, carefully, slowly.

“You wouldn’t think it’s weird? You would still love me the same if I tried and it looked horrible now?”

Yuuri scoffed, cheeks a bit pink.

“Nothing could look horrible on you, love. But yeah, I would love you all the same, short or long hair, weird or not.”

Victor smiled for real then, bringing Yuuri almost on his lap to cover him in kisses and hugging him with almost brute force. Yuuri squeaked but smiled fondly to his other half.

* * *

 

_A couple months later…_

“Mom! Dad! Mari! We’re home!” Yuuri called when he opened the door to his family’s inn, Victor just behind him.

“Oh! Yuuri and Vicchan are here! Welcome home, it’s been too long since the last time you came!” Hiroko gushed around them, taking their coats and ushering them to the dining room, where patrons and Yuuri’s family was seated.

“I know, we wanted to come sooner, but with the coaching classes, it was a bit hard…” Yuuri apologized. Hiroko waved his concerns away and made them sit with the rest of the family after they said hello to everyone.

“Something’s different about Vicchan, isn’t it, Toshiya?” Hiroko prompted during the meal. The man looked at Victor closely for a while, and then hummed positively.

“Yep! I started to grow my hair long again!” said Victor proudly, swishing his shoulder-length hair.

“Hmm… Did Yuuri told him how he gushed about his long, silvery hair when he was fourteen?” Mari asked smugly, wiggling her eyesbrows to Victor.

Said man had his mouth wide open and turned suddenly to look to his husband, who looked about to crawl away under the table, bright red.

“Yuuri!!! You didn’t say that to me!”

“Mari…” Yuuri whined, forehead smashing on the table.

Victor wasn’t the only one who wished his hair was long again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always welcome!
> 
> hmu @ulisyx on tumblr if you want!


End file.
